Mixed Emotions
by omg kairi
Summary: It's Botan's birthday and no one remembers except Kurama, Hiei accidentily tells Botan she's going to have a surprise party and is stuck planning the whole thing. This is A BotanxHiei with a mix of Kurama/Botan. Please R&R!!!!!
1. Hiei Likes The Ferry Girl?

Hehehe, Dark Kairi here, I fell that there isn't enough HieixBotan fics out here so. There's a bit of Hiei OOCnessnessness, sorry bout that.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
  
It was an ice cold day, but it hadn't started out that way, it had actually been fairly decent out.  
  
60's maybe.  
  
Botan shook as a cold chill ran through her delicate skin, her nose twitched as she felt a sneeze coming on.  
  
"Ah choo!" She sniffed, and rubbed her nose. She sighed, this always happened to her. Whenever she planned something it'd blow up in her face.  
  
She continued to walk back to the hotel, she had rented a room since it was her vacation, a horrible one at that. She sat down on a nearby bench, and wrapped her arms around her shivering body, she hadn't wore a heavy jacket, she thought it's stay a constant temperature. Today was Botan's birthday, she was planning on taking a nice walk look around at the place where her friends lived, it was so familiar, yet...She had only seen the sights when she was working, never for a pleasurable reason. She felt a tear stream down her face, so far, no one had remembered her birthday, she had met up with Yusuke and Kieko, but had they said anything about this special day, no. She was nothing to them, she was just a message girl to them, no, just a ferry girl.  
  
Nearby Hiei was fast asleep in a tree, or he was, til' the sound of Botan's sobbing woke him up. He sat up, his legs crossed, and his eyes seeking out the location of the ferry girl. He found her sitting on a bench down the street, curiously, he approached the sad girl.  
  
"Hn, why are you crying onna?"  
  
Botan just looked up at him and put her head back down, although she had ceased crying.  
  
"I feel like..." Botan began, her voice shaking, "Like...My friends don't care for me, that I mean nothing to them, it's my vacation, and today's my birthday and I know it sounds immature but...All I ever wanted is to something more than death, than a ferry girl!"  
  
Hiei looked at her, she was quite a pitiful creature, emotions are for the weak, but he decided if he said that she'd begin crying again so instead he said.  
  
"Live with it, life can't always be a happy-go-lucky adventure." He said.  
  
Botan's eyes welled up again, Hiei was taken aback. He tries to be nice and all it does is make her cry some more. Hiei tried a differn't aproach,  
  
"Maybe they didn't forget, maybe..." He thought for a moment. "Maybe they are planning a surprise party for you." He said.  
  
Botan looked up suddenly.  
  
"They are?" She said hopefully.  
  
"Hn, well, I said nothing." He added and walked away. He had screwed himself, now he's stuck planning a party for tonight!!  
  
Botan watched Hiei leave, she knew he was lieing, but somehow it made her feel a whole lot better, she breathed heavily. Hiei, he's so kawaii. She stopped, and listened to herself.  
  
"What's wrong with me??" She thought allowed. Hiei's a demon! And....He's short, she giggled. Not that those mattered. She couldn't help herself, she was falling for him.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Hiei ran to the resturant that Kurama and his girlfriend were at, he decided to eavesdrop for a second before saying anything.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kurama said to the weeping girl. She was another blonde one, super-skinny-model type.  
  
"I can't be with you, because, there's someone else. And tonight is a special night for her, so, I..."  
  
"Just leave me alone!" She cried, in her annoying high pitched girly voice, and ran off bumping into Hiei.  
  
"Oh!" She said. "Tehehe, sorry."  
  
"Hn." Hiei said.  
  
She twisted her hair flirtily and took some bubble gum popping it into her mouth and chewing loudly.  
  
"Wanna go back to my place?" She popped.  
  
"Hn, I can see why Kurama dumped you."  
  
She giggled stupidly.  
  
"Here's my number."  
  
She obviously couldn't take a hint, because she turned to see that Kurama was staring, she grabbed Hiei and kissed him sloppily on the lips. Hiei pulled away.  
  
"Onna! What are you thinking? I'm not like Kurama-San, I do not like whores!!"  
  
She smiled, flipped her hair, and walked out, without hesitating to shout clumsily  
  
"Call me!"  
  
Hiei was very amused.  
  
"Where are you finding them?" He asked Kurama.  
  
"Hiei, girls like short guys, and she must have figured you like, well, those type of girls." He laughed.  
  
"Hn, Short." Hiei snorted  
  
"I might call her..." Hiei said.  
  
Kurama smiled.  
  
"Anyways who's the onna you're visiting tonight? Hiei asked.  
  
"Botan."  
  
"The Ferry girl! I almost forgot, I need to plan a quick surprise party for her, I accidentily said she was getting one when I was trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Hm, well, I guess I could fit it into my night, I'll take her out you fix up everything. But Hiei, why are you doing this you are...changing."  
  
Hiei blinked, then turned away, why was he doing this? He just had this strange feeling about him whenever he thought about Botan, he was becoming weak, what's wrong with him?  
  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Like it so far? It's my first Yu Yu fic, I've only down Kingdom hearts and Dragon BallZ, anyways, please review!!!!  
  
Hiei- *blinks and feels his body* I knew no monkey could eat me!  
  
Vegeta- You're small enough.  
  
(Hahahahahahahhah! Get it they are the same size!!!!!!!!!) 


	2. Surprise!

Ok, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my sister and any one who read, or reviewed my story. This chapter is written in sections. Hehehe, Enjoy!  
  
The Dark One  
  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Hiei spent the rest of the afternoon telling everyone about the party, where to go, what to get, who to bring, and anything else important.  
  
"You sure are going through a lot for some girl you have no interest in." Yusuke teased.  
  
"Yea, you must like her!" Kuwabara joined in.  
  
"Hn, no, I just pitty the Onna, being that her friends don't care for her." Hiei said.  
  
"I remember, kinda, I just...forgot at that moment." Yusuke said.  
  
"Hn." Hiei turned away to go get ready for this party.  
  
"You sure are going through a lot for a girl you have no interest in" Yusuke's words echoed through Hiei's head. He was going through a lot for her, wasn't he?  
  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Kurama got ready to take Botan on her date. He sighed heavily.  
  
"It looks like Hiei likes Botan also." He thought.  
  
"I'm going to have a bit of a challenge getting myself to stop liking her. But, until Hiei admits that he likes her I can have some fun, take her on a few dates, I just hope she feels the same."  
  
He put on a pair of blue jeans and a long pink shirt with a rose pinned to it. He straightened his collar and left for her hotel.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Botan quickly got into her, rather revealing, sky blue bikini with black and pink designs on it, and headed to her jacuzzi she hopped joyfully into the steaming aqua, she decided it's her birthday, and she's going to enjoy it as much as possible. She instantly felt the hot water touch her flesh, it took all of her cares in the world away, it was like a dream. How could water be so relaxing? At that moment there was a knock at the door. Of course, as soon as she starts to enjoy herself room service comes up and bothers her. She walked to the door and threw it open with a bang.  
  
"Yes!??!??!?" She basically shouted.  
  
"Ah, um, hi." Kurama sweatdropped, blushed a bit, and looked down at his feet.  
  
Botan blushed deeply, not only had she shouted at the cute fox boy, but she was still in her bikini.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were room service." She admitted.  
  
"That's ok." Kuramam laughed. "I'm here to take you on a date." He said. "That is if you want to go."  
  
"Oh sure." Botan said suddenly feeling slightly happier. "Come in." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him. She sat him down on the couch. "Wait here for a sec."  
  
Kurama nodded, and Botan ran into another room to get dressed. He looked around at the beautiful, and huge, hotel room. It was amazing, the room itself was the size of a restaurant, and there was many other rooms. The walls were made of stone, there was a fireplace, and the fire burned blue! Candles burned all over the place, you would hardly believe this was a hotel room rather than a castle, or, a ridiculously small castle. He chuckled to himself.  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
Botan threw clothes everywhere trying to find something nice to wear. She found a blue spaghetti-strap tanktop and threw that on, along with a pair of black pants and a pair of platform shoes.  
  
"I hope he thinks I look cute." Botan thought before running out of the room.  
  
Kurama smiled when he saw Botan run out.  
  
"You look very nice." He said.  
  
Botan blushed a bit. "Thanks."  
  
He took her arm in his.  
  
"Let's go."  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
Hiei had watching through Botan's window the whole time. The way she looked in that Bikini was breathtaking, but the way she acted when Kurama was at the door, was not. She obviously felt something for him, he sighed.  
  
"Emotions are weak, I can't believe I'm feeling them." He thought.  
  
He dropped from the window and went to Yusuke's where everyone was waiting to go to the party.  
  
"Time to go now?" Kieiko guessed as Hiei jumped in through their window.  
  
"Hn." He replied.  
  
"Yay!!" Kuwabara cheered.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes at his immaturity and began to wonder why his siter liked him so much.  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Kurama took Botan to walk around down town, because of what she was wearing, he figured she'd rather be there than anywhere fancy.  
  
They went shopping, they went out to eat etc. They were walking around in another shop when Kurama looked at his watch.  
  
"Time to go." He said, and grabbed Botan's arm.  
  
"Wha?" She said as she was dragged away.  
  
When they reached the hotel room, Kurama stopped, and said.  
  
"Happy Birthday."  
  
Botan loloked at him strangly and opened the door. Suddenly everyone popped out behind chairs and couches and shouted,  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~* How is it? Please review!!  
  
Hiei- You won't get any reviews, I can't believe you made me like Botan!!  
  
Kurama- You don't even know if you'll be with her yet.  
  
Vegeta- Act like you don't like the Ferry onna.  
  
Hiei- Hn. 


	3. The Party

Eh hehehehehehe! Thank you all my reviewers I LOVE YOU!!! Hahahah, sorry.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed, I've never been so happy with a story!!  
  
It's a kinda short, and you might not be happy with it at all, but....  
  
Please enjoy and review, it helps me write more.  
  
Oh yea, Hiei is a bit OOC in this chapter....  
  
oops.  
  
^^  
  
The Dark One  
  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Botan blinked.  
  
"This..." She started. Her eyes filling with tears. "This is all for me?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Botan was ashamed of herself, to actually think everyone forgot. She knew they were her friends, but she always doubted how much they cared for her.  
  
She looked around at everyone enjoying themselves,  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing about a something they had seen on television.  
  
Kurama was getting himself some wine.  
  
Yukina was sitting with Kieko on the sofa talking about boys, giggling, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to come by them.  
  
Koenma and his new girlfriend flirted at the table, making themselves look like immature.  
  
But someone was missing.  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
Hiei explored Botan's apartment and found a balcony. Everyone was awaiting Kurama and Botan's arrival, so he decided to take advantage of the moment. He found himself staring into the night, the stars, the moons. Everything was so beautiful, Hiei shook his head, he was becoming weak.  
  
"I'm such a disgrace." He though allowed and pounded his fist on the rail.  
  
"No your not." A voice said from behind him.  
  
"Botan." He said turning around to face her. Not realizing the hint of surprise in his voice.  
  
She smiled at him, but his face stayed stocial.  
  
"Hiei, why aren't you with everyone else?"  
  
"Hn, why would I be with them?"  
  
"I just thought..." Botan stopped and found herself staring into the half- koorime's eyes. They were so gentle, even though he seemed so angry.  
  
Hiei noticed the way she was looking at him, and turned away, after all, she was Kurama's now....Wasn't she?  
  
Botan frowned.  
  
"How was your date with the kitsune?" Hiei asked softly, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.  
  
"Fine." Botan said, not really happy with the subject. "Hiei, I have to tell you some..."  
  
"Come on guys we are going to play truth or dare!!" Kuwabara's suddenly said.  
  
Botan, a bit hurt, walked in, Hiei hestitated, but then decided to join them.  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
Hiei walked in and could have laughed at what he saw.  
  
Yusuke had only been here for a halfhour and was already drunk, he obviously did something to Kieko because hse was fuming and Kuwabara and Yukina were trying to calm her down.  
  
Botan had walked over to Kurama yet niether of them were talking.  
  
Koenma and his onna were in the jacuzzi already, Hiei smirked.  
  
They had just gotten into a fight and she slapped Koenma.  
  
Hiei's attention turned once again to Botan, Kurama had his arms around her, he appeared to be trying to make her feel better....  
  
Make her Feel better? Hiei spent all day trying to make her happy, he planned this whole party, and yet, she's sad!!  
  
"Hn." Hiei turned to go back when Yusuke said, " Truth or Dare Hiei- chan!!" Hiei once again turned, he looked at Yusuke who was trying not to fall.  
  
"I don't play weak human games." Hiei said.  
  
"Come on Hiei!" Yukina pleaded. Hiei blushed a bit, he put his head down, trying to hide the tint in his cheeks. "Dare."  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Yusuke hiccuped. "I dare you toooooooooooooooooo to, hm."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Touch your toes!!" Yusuke shouted happily, stumbling a bit.  
  
Hiei blinked. "Why do humans like this game so much?" He thought as he bent down and touched his toes.  
  
"K," Kieko said, she seemed to be calmed down, "Now you ask someone."  
  
Hiei looked around at everyone, he stopped at Kuwabara, he could think of hundred's of ways to torture him, he found himself smiriking again.  
  
"Truth or Dare Kuwabara?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Truth." Hiei's face fell.  
  
"Hey, I'm not that stupid." Kuwabara said truimphantly.  
  
"Hn, fine! Have you ever..." Hiei thought for a moment. He remembered Yusuke telling him about when he was going to come back to life, when someone close to him had to kiss him, he had said, he went into Kuwa's dreams and had him kiss him. "Have you ever dreamed of kissing another man? If so tell us!" He said evily.  
  
Kuwabara frowned. Yusuke fell down laughing, "Kuwa's gotta tell, Kuwa's gotta telll." He chanted like a child.  
  
"I dreamed once..." Kuwabara hesitated, then hung his head down. "I kissed Yusuke!"  
  
Hiei burst out laughing along with everyone else, except Kieko, and Yukina.  
  
"Ok Kuwabara, your turn." Kurama said.  
  
Kuwabara directed his attention to Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, turth or dare?"  
  
He smiled. "I suppose I'll choose dare."  
  
"Ha, I dare you to kiss Botan!!" Kuwabara smiled!!  
  
Hiei's mouth fell open as did Botan's.  
  
"She won't really dot his will she?" He thought.  
  
"But what if she doesn't want to?" Hiei bursted.  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
"What?" He asked. "I just don't want it to happen to me."  
  
"If she doesn't want to, I'll take a chicken." Kurama said.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"It means I get another dare. But I only get one of these." Kurama explained.  
  
Hiei's stare turned to Botan who seemed to be a bit taken back by Hiei's sudden outburst.  
  
"Well Botan, it's up to you." Kurama turned to Botan.  
  
"Um..." She hestitated. "Ok,it's only a dare after all."  
  
Hiei watched in horror as Kurama and Botan's lips met in a kiss. He turned and ran out again to the balcony.  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
He should have known she'd never feel the same as him.  
  
"Here I go again with these weak feelings." He thought allowed.  
  
"What feelings?" It was the second time Botan had done that in the last half hour.  
  
"Nothing, leave me alone." Hiei retorted.  
  
"But, Hiei...."  
  
"No buts."  
  
"I have to..." Botan started. But Hiei silenced her.  
  
"I don't want to here it."  
  
"Why??" Botan was practically in tears, why was he being like this?  
  
Hiei just looked at her, she was crying, but why? He picked up his hand and wiped away a tear.  
  
"Your face is too pretty to be stained with tears." Botan looked at him surprised.  
  
Hiei just stared back for a moment then turned back to the sky.  
  
"Hiei, can I tell you now?"  
  
"Fine." Hiei was a bit surprised that she hadn't turned to go back to her party.  
  
"Hiei I..." Botan stopped.  
  
"You what." It wasn't a question it was more like a demand.  
  
"Look at me." Botan said.  
  
Hiei turned, "Why?".  
  
Botan didn't answer she just wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Hiei was taken aback. But it wasn't long til' he returned the kiss deepening it.  
  
Finally Botan pulled away and whispered softly into his ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Hiei and Botan sat a bench on the balcony for the rest of the night. Botan quickly fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at her and carefully moved the bangs from her eyes, she was like an angel when she slept. He put his head on the top of hers and closed his eyes. But before he fell asleep he whispered,  
  
"I love you too, Botan.".  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
Like it? What can I say? I had to end it, I have some more ideas and I want to start another H/B fic asap. Plus I have to finish my other stories and start new ones. If anyone knows of any good H/B fics email me or IM me. But anyways, if you want a sequel...REVIEW ME!!!!!! A lot. hehehe.  
  
XXXDarkKairiXXX@aol.com, XXXDarkkairiXXX is my IM name.  
  
Kurama- Hiei's so lucky.  
  
Gohan- I KNOW!!!  
  
Sasami and Videl- Gohan!!!!!  
  
Gohan- Hehe  
  
Vegeta- Baka.  
  
Hiei- He thinks he's good enough for Botan! I'll show you monkey!  
  
Gohan- What are you gonna do? Mr. Koorime. Ha! Half Ice-Maiden!!!!  
  
Hiei- ....  
  
Dark Kairi- *Smirks evily* I got Sora!  
  
Kairi- Sora's mine  
  
Dark Kairi- No.... I'm dark therefore I win.  
  
Kairi- Whatever, read your fanfics they are SoKairis!!!!  
  
Fan girl- It doesn't matter anywho, Sora is Riku's  
  
Riku once again comes after the girl with his keyblade.  
  
Sora- *crying* Why don't I have a say in this?  
  
All- Stares.  
  
Vegeta- Review or I'll hunt you down and blast you into oblivion with my big bang attack!  
  
Dark Kairi- Check out my other fics!!!! 


	4. Betrayal

Well you talked me into it, I decided to keep going, yay!! Anyone who hates Botan/Hiei, please don't read, oh and, you guys might get mad at me this chapter, but I promise it'll turn out how you like, k? Have fun! There is a bit of some Kurama oocness.  
  
The Dark One  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
  
The next morning Hiei awoke on Botan's bed and she was sleeping next to him. The first thought to crss his mind that moment was how he got there, but he quickly brushed it off and got up. He walked out of the room and saw that everyone was still there, he was probably going to get made fun of but it was worth it.  
  
He still couldn't believe Botan liked, no, loved him. She could have Kurama, or anyone else for that matter, she was certainly pretty enough.  
  
Hiei walked over to where Kurama lay, he was on the couch, half falling off.  
  
He laughed at the sight.  
  
"It's about time I leave." He said looking towards the door.  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
A few hours later Botan awoke.  
  
"Hiei." She moaned, lifting her head. She picked up her arms and rubbed her eyes. Still half asleep, she walked out of her room and combed the room for Hiei. Last night she told him she loved him, but then again, she wasn't so sure she loved only him.  
  
That kiss with Kurama was enough to drive any girl insne, his lips were so soft, and he kissed so gently. But there was also the kiss with Hiei, he was very good at it too. He wasn't as gentle though, he was more demanding, but she expected nothing more or less from a demon.  
  
"Botan." She looked around and saw Kurama looking at her. "Did you sleep well?" He asked softly.  
  
Botan's head sunk to the floor, "Yes." she whispered.  
  
Kurama smiled weakly, that's good, Kuwabara and I moved you and Hiei to your bed last night."  
  
Botan's faced dropped. "Thank you." She said.  
  
Now Kurama thinks there's something between them!  
  
"Well duh!" A voice in her head said. "There is something between you two! You love him, you told him yourself."  
  
"But he never said he returned it!" Said another voice.  
  
"How do you know? You were asleep!" It retorted.  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
As Botan's mind fought a battle against it's self, Kurama walked over to her and took her hand.  
  
'Botan? Do you love him?" Kurama asked. Hiei was Kurama's best friend but Kurama couldn't help his feelings for Botan.  
  
"Because if you don't I don't want you to hurt him. He loves you..." He stopped. "I love you." He added.  
  
Botan looked up at him. A tear rolled down her face.  
  
"I don't know, I thought I loved him, but...I think I love you too." She admitted.  
  
"Botan." Kurama cooed.  
  
His lips once again met her's in a kiss.  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Hiei ran back up towards the hotel, last night, he had told her he loved her, but she was asleep, bow, he was going to tell her so she could hear. He had a baby blue teddy bear in his arms, the man who worked at the counter of the ningen store he went to said girls love stuffed animals.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Hiei," He thought. "You're a very lucky demon."  
  
He reached the hotel and stopped. he wasn't sure if he should jump in or go to the door. He decided it'd be a bit more romantic if he jumped in through the window and surprised her he preferred jumping in anyways.  
  
Little did Hiei know he'd be the one to be surprised.  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
Kurama deepened the kiss and back Botan up to the wall, he was afraid they'd fall backword, it'd happened to him so many times before.  
  
Botan opened her mouth a bit welcoming Kurama's tongue.  
  
"Kurama." She moaned through the kiss.  
  
"ONNA!!!" Screamed an all-too-familiar voice.  
  
Botan and Kurama quickly seperated and turned to see an angry demon standing before them. "Hiei." Kurama said, looking down at his feet. What had he done? He stole Hiei's onna, his best friends girl.  
  
"Onna, I can't believe you'd cheat on me!" Hiei screamed, waking everyone in the room up.  
  
"We weren't even together!" She started. "I had no idea how you felt aout me!"  
  
"So you didn't wait, instead you went for the first available guy? The kitsune! Kurama-San you are supposed to be my friend! I should have known better. These stupid Ningen feelings are getting to me, I knew I was becoming weak." Hiei explained. "I'm leving and none of you better come looking for me or I promise I'll kill you1 He said not meaning it, he was hurt though.  
  
No one dared say anything as the half-koorime ran to the window and jumped out.  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
Well, I had to do this to keep the fic going, i couldn't think of anything else, I have like 100 fics to update. lol, opps, I'm going to start a humor one soon, It'll probably be a Yaoi, sorry guys. :-( I Want to try something new tis' all.  
  
XXXDarkKairiXXX@aol.com, XXXDarkkairiXXX is my IM name.  
  
Kurama- Maybe I still have a chance.  
  
Hiei- What????? *Pulls out a mario hammer out of no where and hits Kurama*  
  
Spongebob- Oh barnacles!  
  
Link- where'd he come from?  
  
Gohan- Where'd you come from?  
  
All- ...  
  
Vegeta- Why don't people like it when I threaten them?  
  
Dark Kairi- Review please. 


	5. Kurama's apology

Sorry that took so long I'm trying to finish some of my other stories. Here you go, R&R!  
  
The Dark One  
  
Hiei- hn.  
  
Van- Well...  
  
Hitomi- Um...  
  
Vegeta- You're done, R&R!  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Hiei felt horrible, horribile and stupid.  
  
"How could I have let myself fall in love? With ferry onna?" Hiei's hands balled up into fists as he ran as far away from everyone as possible.  
  
"I hate everything, everyone...Kurama was supposed to be my friend." Hiei stopped. "There goes those human emotions talking for me again." He found himself in a field, he must have been running at a fast pace longer than it felt bcause the city was no where in site.  
  
"Oh well. At least I can rest for a while." He sat down in the grass, which had grown rapidly and when he sat down it covered his body. He closed his eyes and started thinking again.  
  
"Kurama, that bastard, he's supposed to be a goody good....Why?" Hiei purposly said allowed as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked the figure standing before him.  
  
"I came to apologize." Kurama explained whincing at that last remark. "Hiei, she loves you..."  
  
Hiei cut him off, "If she loved me...She wouldn't have kissed you kitsune!"  
  
Kurama looked down sadly at his feet. "Hiei...I forced her into." It was a bit of a lie, but for a good cause. Besides he was the one who began the kiss, and he pushed her up against the wall. Hiei saw through his lie and growled.  
  
"Hn, liar."  
  
"Please forgive her. You love her Hiei." Kurama said ignoring Hiei's words. Hiei turned his head away.  
  
"Hn, I love no one." Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"No, Kurama...I do...Have feelings for the onna, but it's making me weak..." Hiei started. "I must stop, I cannot forgive her, for my sake and hers. She's better off with you anyway."  
  
"No! Don't think like that Hiei!" Kurama grabbed him and began shaking him.  
  
"She....She loves you, not me, even if she thinks she does...She held back, in our kiss, she loves you!" Kurama turned and walked away. Hiei knew that Kurama had a hard time saying that. Hiie smiled a bit, just a bit, then let it fade along with his anger, he was no longer mad at Kurama.  
  
As he was walking away from Hiei he said,  
  
"Hiei, please, you must, if it can't be me...It has to be you." Hiei closed his eyes again and plopped back on the ground to think some more.  
  
"Maybe I should go back to her. Damn, why am I so forgiving?"  
  
"Because you love her!" Said a voice from the back of his head.  
  
"Wow, I am getting weak."  
  
"Give in." It said.  
  
"And maybe insane. Fine, I'll go back to her, but...That doesn't mean I'm staying." He shouted to nothing as he picked himself up and ran back to the hotel.  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
Botan lay on her bed, in tears. She ruined it, everything because...Because she kissed Kurama!  
  
"I gave everything away!" She cried. "Hiei...If only you knew how much I love you."  
  
She continued to cry into her pillow for maybe a half hour or so, every few seconds she'd say Hiei's name.  
  
Yusuke and the others listened outside of her door.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"What do I look like?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Yukina and Kieko looked at each other worried.  
  
"I hope she's alright." Yukina said.  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwa, Stop it right now! Give the girl some privacy!" Kieko yelled.  
  
"Fine." Moaned Yusuke.  
  
"Your problem, Yusuke, is that you give into girls too easily, you need to be more agressive like me." Kuwa explained.  
  
"Kazuma, leave Botan alone." Yukina said.  
  
"Of course, right." Kuwabara got up quickly.  
  
"What was that you were saying?" Yusuke smirked.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Boys!" Yukina and Kieko yelled in unison.  
  
As they walked outside they saw Kurama waiting patiently by the door. They stepped out and looked at him. His eyes closed, leaning up against the wall.  
  
Yusuke walked up to him and poked him as if checking to see if he were alive. Kurama opened one eye making Yusuke jump back.  
  
"Yes?" Kurama asked nicly.  
  
"Nothing...Just...Ya know..." Yusuke said as he walked backword. "Leaving."  
  
Yusuke and the others walked quickly outside.  
  
Obviously something was wrong with Kurama, he didn't seem to be....As cheerful.  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Hiei reached the hotel and looked up at the balcony leading to Botan's room. Suddenly he heard Yusuke and the others walk outside saying something about Kurama. He shook his head and waited til' they passed. When they were gone he jumped up to the balcony as quietly as possible. And slid open the door. Botan was asleep in her bed murmuring something about Hiei and love making him smirk. He bent over and kissed her on the forehead, then walked over to the corner to wait for her to wak up.  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Dark Kairi- I'm sorry Kurama, Hiei deserves a girlfriend. You've had a lot. Ha! You lost two, Hiei and Botan! *Cracks up*  
  
Kurama- Well...Start a story featuring Botan and me. Since you already have one of Hiei and me.  
  
Hiei- grrrrr!  
  
Botan- ^^  
  
Trunks- How about me?  
  
Dark Kairi- Speaking of that...I'm starting a fic with your parents.  
  
Trunks- NO!!!!  
  
Vegeta- NO!!!!  
  
Goten- *Flashes the famous Son smile* R&R  
  
Fan girl- KAWAII!!!!!!  
  
Riku-*takes out Keyblade and chases her away* Die!!!!!  
  
All- ... 


	6. The end?

Alright, you know you want it, a true Hiei/Botan chapter, without Kurama interfering!  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
Kurama- ...  
  
Trunks- Hi, R&R *Tries to flash Son smile.*  
  
Goten- Like this! *Does it perfectly.*  
  
Sora-*Flashes cheesy smile.*  
  
Fan girl-*Melts, literally.*  
  
Riku- *Hits her with fire from Keyblade.  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
Kurama silently watched as Hiei kissed Botan then retreated to the corner til' she woke up. He decided it would be best if he left now. He walked to the nearest breakfast house to get something to eat when he saw a very familiar face.  
  
"Hinagashi?"  
  
"Oh hello Kurama!" Hinagashi called cheerfully. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been great." He lied. "How about you?"  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
Kurama smiled at her. "Would you like to get breakfast with me?"  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
Botan began to stir, her arms streatching out into the air as she yawned. But even with the sun shinning so brightly she was still depressed. She pulled herself out of bed and walked out of her room. She gasped when she walked, realizing no one was here from the party last night or wait...Two nights ago, but still...  
  
"Why did they leave?" She thought to herself for a moment. "Well I guess I wasn't a very good hostess anyway." She sat herself down on the couch, unaware of the half-koorime watching her every move silently from the shadows.  
  
Botan sighed as she sunk deeper into the soft couch. Hiei watched as Botan began to weep. Her eyes looked so sad as they filled with tears.  
  
"Hiei." She choked. Hiei thought maybe he should try and make her feel a bit better, but he didn't move. Something told him to stay put for a moment.  
  
"I love you Hiei, I always will." She said aloud. "I don't deserve you.." She continued sadly.  
  
"Don't say that." Hiei spoke up.  
  
"Hiei what are you..." She started but he walked over to her and put a finger to her mouth.  
  
"You made a mistake. It's not your fault you're only a ningen." Hiei said.  
  
Botan laughed a bit, "But Hiei, aren't you mad? You have every right to be." Botan said, her gaze falling to the floor.  
  
"Hn, don't remind me. I'm going to pretend it never happened ok?  
  
"Alright." Botan said, but she still couldn't help but feel a bit bad. "So.."  
  
"Where's Kurama?" Hiei asked as if she'd know.  
  
"I have no idea." She told him.  
  
"Hn." Hiei walked over to Botan's blacony and looked at everthing below.  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Are you sure, you..."  
  
"Yes. But Botan, you have to promise me something."  
  
Botan looked deeply at Hiei.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Promise me you'll always love me." Hiei said. Botan looked at him, not expecting that at all.  
  
"I promise Hiei. Do you?"  
  
Hiei stopped and looked out into the sky. "Yea."  
  
Botan could tell this was hard for him, he was a demon after all, dealing with emotions isn't really something he can say he does everyday.  
  
Hiei turned to Botan and kissed her quickly on the lips, then jumped off the balcony landing below.  
  
"Hiei..." She touched her lips lightly and watched him go off, most likely to find Kurama.  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
Hiei knew exactly where to find Kurama, at this time of day he was most likely eating breakfast then going off to flirt with ningen women.  
  
He went over to The Breakfast house and saw a group of girls by a window.  
  
"He's so kawaii! She's so lucky!" They were saying.  
  
"Move out of the way! Crazy onna." Hiei muttered. He looked into the window and there was Kurama with Hinagashi. "I suppose he's feeling better." Hiei smirked as he watched the couple laughing together.  
  
Hiei was happy to see his friend enjoying himself.  
  
"He'll get over Botan." Hiei thought to himself, but he wished he could do the same. He felt as if Botan was weaking him. "Damn ferry onna." he said, although he knew he was far more than in love with her. "Maybe I should take some time away from this." He thought, "Trying to work out this ningen feelings..."  
  
Hiei was about to make the biggest decision of his life.  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
Botan heard Hiei come back up and she went to say hello to him.  
  
She went to welcome him but stopped when she saw his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hiei's expression was not emotionless, but not far from it. All his face showed was a hint of sadness, and maybe regret.  
  
"Botan, I must leave for you awhile."  
  
"What? No, no I won't let you!" She cried as she ran to Hiei and clung to his clothes. She began to cry as he hugged her and rubbed he back gently.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just for a little while. You have to understand I'm not used to this." Hiei admitted.  
  
Botan kept crying as Hiei pulled himself away from her.  
  
"Hiei." She choked through her sobs.  
  
He took his hand and cupped her chin. "I'll come back soon I promise."  
  
With that he began to turn away.  
  
"Hiei!!" Botan cried, she ran up to him and turned him around. "Don't leave me."  
  
Hiei took Botan into his arms and kissed her deeply.  
  
"I love you Hiei." She cried through the kiss and deepened it.  
  
Hiei stopped kissing Botan, but before she could question his actions he had her in his arms. Moments later they were in her bedroom, where they would spend the next hour together.  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
Hiei waited til' Botan fell asleep to get up and put his clothes on.  
  
"I promise I'll come back soon." He told her sleeping figure and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"I love you." With those last words Hiei left.  
  
A few hours later Botan awoke. She stretched and looked around the room for Hiei, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Hiei?" She asked the empty room, she got up and walked into the other room. "Hiei?" She repeated.  
  
No answer.  
  
"He left..." Botan began to cry for the second time that day.  
  
"Why is it that the man I love has to cause me so much pain?" Botan asked herself. She walked over to her balcony and looked out once again into the blue sky, a smile began to form on her tear stained face.  
  
"I believe you Hiei." She said to nothing. "I love you."  
  
"Forever."  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
Well, it's done, I'm starting a new one so have fun, bye bye.  
  
Vegeta- I'm free!!!  
  
Hiei- Baka, just because you don't have to say review doesn't mean you have any freedom.  
  
Vegeta- Shut up idiot!  
  
Dark Kairi- Or wait, how about a sequel?  
  
Hiei and Vegeta- NO!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly Goku appears smiling as cheerfully as ever.  
  
Goku- Hey Veggie!  
  
Vegeta- Don't call me that Kakorat, I'll kill you.  
  
Goku laughs as Vegeta attempts to kill him.  
  
Goku- You are too short.  
  
Both Hiei and Vegeta crack up.  
  
Kuwabara- You're short too Hiei.  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
Gohan- *Appears out of no where* Review! 


End file.
